Is It Love?
by NomNomFiffles
Summary: Ulquiorra no longer feels alone with Grimmjow yaoi  grimmjowxulquiorra OOC,yaoi,might be a drabble later on :3
1. Is it love?

From: Fiorellaella

I do not own Bleach

yaoi- GrimmjowxUlquiorra

**Is It Love?**

Ulquiorra just finished showering and headed toward his room. He was starting to feel cold inside and thought that he probably could be getting a cold. Then he felt a familiar presence and wasn't sure if he was really there. He looked around and found no one. He was disappointed a little for getting his hopes up, he sigh and thought he that it was his imagination. playing with him. He closed his eyes and remembered his first night with Grimmjow. He remembered how much he liked to feel Grimmjow's hands on him, and how his kisses felt. While Ulquiorra was remembering the nights with Grimmjow, he didn't notice that he was starting to get hard already. Then he was slightly sad because he felt as if he couldn't lover no one or that on one in the world cared for him.

Him and Grimmjow were nothing more than espadas. He knew that he had to stop spending nights with Grimmjow or else he could develop meaningless feelings. Ulquiorra snapped back in reality when he felt a hand go around his waist, towards to the towel the hid his erection. Ulquiorra, startled, turned around to see who it was and saw a familiar face looking down and grinning at him.

Ulquiorra said in a very flat tone "why are here?" he tried to sound as if he wanted nothing to do with Grimmjow but deep inside he was happy. Grimmjow simply pushes Ulquiorra to the bed and goes on top of him, "what do you think I'm here for?" Ulquiorra tries to push Grimmjow off, but had no luck. Grimmjow had him trapped in this position. " St- stop" Ulquiorra tried to convince Grimmjow that he didn't want him here since he knew he was about to give in but he had trouble speaking. Girmmjow says "you sure about that? It sounded as if you want me here" Grimmjow smiles as he starts to kiss Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra blushes as Grimmjow pulls the towel off his waist revealing his lower abdomen. Ulquiorra then starts pant to as Grimmjow starts to grind himself with Ulquiorra so that there crotches would rub against each other.

Ulquiorra then starts kissing back with Grimmjow. Grimmjow's tongue asking for entrance which Ulquiorra gratefully grants. Grimmjow throws his jacket into a corner along with his pants. Once they're both naked Grimmjow kisses Ulquiorra neck sand starts to suck on it, leaving a fresh red new mark there and also got moans from Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra couldn't help but moan a lot(secretly Ulquiorrra likes Grimmjow's magic touches that he knew he couldn't resist anytime). Grimmjow sees how much Ulquiorrra is liking this and decides to tease him a bit. Grimmjow was kissing Ulquiorra everywhere until he stopped at Ulquiorra's member begging for attention. Ulquiorra pants and says "why did you stop?" Grimmjow says " I thought I heard you say you didn't want me here before, or I'm I just hearing things?" Ulquiorra knew what that smirking Grimmjow was doing and he wasn't going to fall for it. "You must be hearing things I guess" Grimmjows licks the tip of Ulquiorra's cock and say "Oh really now? So I guess that means that you do want me here then yes?" This was not easy to answer for Ulquiorra he was having trouble breathing with the fact that Grimmjow was teasing him also feel Grimmjow's breath on his dick. All he managed to say was "I suppose so..." Grimmjow smirking as always, grabs Ulquiorra's cock and says "Well I want to hear you say it or else you get nothing from me."

Ulquiorra couldn't resist it anymore he wanted to feel Grimmjow, he needed to feel Grimmjow and he gave in.

"I-I ...want you here" hearing this made Grimmjow smile victoriously, he won and he knew it. Grimmjow licks the top swirling his tongue knowing that this is what Ulquiorra truly wanted. Ulquiorra tried to hold back as many moans as he can, but he just couldn't help it. Grimmjow was really good with these kind of things. He was moaning Grimmjow's name softly while his hands dig deep in Grimmjow's hair, lightly holding it.  
The sexta was bobbing up his head until his partner came, and Grimmjow sucked him dry, every drop that Ulquiorra had was now gone. Grimmjow smirked at the cuatra and said now "It's my turn" hearing this Ulquiorra spread his legs apart and waited desperately for him to feel Grimmjow inside of him.

Grimmjow gave his first thrust to Ulquiorra's slim body, looking for Ulquiorra spot, and said "Is this what you want?" Ulquiorra bit his lip looking at Grimmjow and gave slight nod. "Thought so" Grimmjow couldn't hold back anything since looking at Ulquiorra blush deep red and how he moaned his name, it all went straight down to Grimmjow's cock which made him go faster and hard at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra moaned every time he felt Grimmjow go inside him, also he had trouble breathing when Grimmjow was kissing him while ramming himself in Ulquiorra small body. "Gr-Grimmjow" Ulquiorra was saying his name so much that probably all of Hueco Mundo heard them.

"Let me hear you Ulqui" Ulquiorra didn't mind at the moment with the nickname Grimmjow just said to him. Grimmjow was having fun thrusting himself at Ulquiorra but at any moment he was going come. "Grim-Grimmjooow" He hit Ulquiorra's prostate and didn't stop until Ulquiorra reached orgasim. Grimmjow kept thrusting himself until he came and said" I love you Ulqui"

Ulquiorra got startled and blushed extremly. He couldn't find the right words to say and was being pleasured by being filled with Grimmjow. Grimmjow says "you're blushing you know" this made Ulquiorra blush even more. Grimmjow then pulls out of Ulquiorra and lays down next to him. Ulquiorra rest on Grimmjow's chest which Grimmjow responded by wrapping his arms around Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was still thinking what to say to Grimmjow and how he felt. he wasn't sure but when he looked at Grimmjow he would always feel warm, and was no longer feeling cold. Then it came to him, he was inlove with Grimmjow, and always could never resist to him. Ulquiorra then relaxed at Grimmjow's chest, and says

"Grimmjow..."

"Hmm...?"

"I love you too."

Grimmjow simply smiles, kisses Ulquiorra's forehead, and says "I know"

Note: Any Feedback would be very much appreciated also please review I'd like to hear what you guys think ^_^ second Is coming up. (also I checked if there was any mistakes and if there are please tell me(^_^)


	2. I need you with me

After that night, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were snuggling together. Ulquiorra wakes up after a good night sleep with Grimmjow from their activity last. Ulquiorra looks at Grimmjow, who was still not awake. Ulquiorra blushes while looking at Grimmjow, since he remembered last night telling Grimmjow that he loved him. Ulquiorra kisses Grimmjow on the cheek, and cuddles more with him. Ulqiorra's hand was resting on grimmjow's chest but then he was tracing his finger around Grimmjow's perfect abs, tracing the lines of it.

Grimmjow, dreaming about how great was their night together woke up feeling's Ulquiorra's finger on him, just what was he doing? Grimmjow smiled and put his hand ontop of the hand that Ulquiorra was playing with. Ulquiorra gets a little surprised, he wasn't aware that Grimmjow was awake, Grimmjow kisses Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra kissed back but then stared at Grimmjow, he looked lost in his eyes. Grimmjow smirks and says

"Well good morning to you too."

Ulquiorra blushes, not expecting that. Grimmjow goes back to kissing, slowly while getting in top of Ulquiorra, also deeping the kiss by his very skillful tongue asking for entrance at Ulquiorra's mouth, which he he gratefully granted. Grimmjow started grinding their cocks together making Ulquiorra gasp in pleasure.

"mmm is this what you want ulqui?"

Grimmjow was rubbing even harder against Ulquiorra's erection, which was getting even harder witch even getting harder every time Grimmjow rub himself against it. Ulquiorra was moaning and panting really hard, his cock was throbbing and asking for attention. He gasps again as Grimmjow grabs Ulquiorra's and starts pumping it. Grimmjow starts licking Ulquiorra's neck to where he sucked on last night. Ulquiorra had trouble breathing now. Though Ulquiorra didn't want Grimmjow to be the only one giving pleasure. Ulquiorra decides to switch them around. Grimmjow, being startled, just looked in interest as what was his lover going to do now.

Ulquiorra starts to kiss the sexta down, kissing everywhere in his chest then it all trailing down to Grimmjow's cock. Ulquiorra looked at it for a second. It was really big, and it was getting hard. Ulquiorra licks it once, getting a moan from Grimmjow, then he sucks on it. Ulquiorra really never suck on a cock before, but he did see Grimmjow do this to him before, and he learned how to suck on one by observing Grimmjow who was really good with these things.  
Ulquiorra was sucking at his best, he couldn't fit the whole thing in his mouth though, it was just too big for his little mouth.

"aahh...Ulqui..."

Grimmjow never knew Ulquiorra could do such an amazing job at this. Though he did usually like to be the one giving pleasure. He liked to see Ulquiorra's face flushed, and the sweet noise he would make. That usually made Grimmjow really horny. Ulquiorra was swirling his tongue around Grimmjow's dick. Grimmjow was going to come soon, but then he again went on top of Ulquiorra.

"I don't want to come just yet"

Grimmjow offers Ulquiorra two of his fingers, which Ulquiorra sucked on until it was coated with saliva. Grimmjow took them off then he placed them inside Ulquiorra's entrance. Ulquiorra made a face of pain. It did hurt when someone was stretching you inside somewhere like there in fact. "nngghhh s-stop Grimmjow it hurts" Ulquiorra was crying a little, this got Grimmjow a little worried. He didn't want to hurt his partner, he didn't want to see him cry not from last time. Grimmjow stopped what he was doing, he placed kisses all over Ulquiorra's face and a kiss over each of Ulquiorra's tears. He tried to calm down Ulquiorra, he stroked Ulquiorra's cheek and kissed him.

It was a while since they had sex it had been a week since Aizen had sent off Ulquiorra to do a mission leaving Grimmjow waiting for a while, waiting for his Ukquiorra to return. But that time away Ulquiorra entrance hadn't been penetrated through so it made it hurt more now when him and Grimmjow were doing it. But Ulquiorra didn't expect it to hurt this much but it wasn't as painful for the first time.

"I'm sorry Ulqui, I'll stop..." Grimmjow place a kiss on Ulquiorra's cheek before retracing his fingers out of Ulquiorra.

"w-wait"

Ulquiorra didn't want Grimmjow to stop because of him. He did want this to happen, but if he's the cuarta then he is for a reason, he could take the pain. And soon the pain would be getting replaced with the pleasure.

"huh?" Grimmjow was confused did Ulquiorra say to wait? "p-please continue" Ulquiorra wanted to also satisfy Grimmjow's needs and also his needs as well.

"Ulquiorra I don't want to hurt you." As much as he wanted to continue he didn't want to see his beloved cry.

"Grimmjow, please..." Ulquiorra wanted Grimmjow at this moment.

"Ulquiorra are you sure about this?" Grimmjow wasn't sure whether to or not anymore.

"Yes." Ulquiorra nods his head.  
With all that said Grimmjow puts his fingers on Ulquiorra's entrance again hoping to find Ulqui's spot before it hurts too much for him.

Ulquiorrra bites his bottom lip, as Grimmjow digs his finger in order to find what he was searching for. Grimmjow's other free hand grabs the base of Ulquiorra's cock moving his hand up and down. This help Ulquiorra not feel the pain. Then...

"AAhhhh there!mmmgrimmjow!" Grimmjow had found it, he had found what made Ulquiorra thrust himself into Grimmjow's fingers. Grimmjow took his fingers off Ulquiorra's entrance,and his hand off Ulquiorra's cock and got ready for something else, some much, much bigger. Ulquiorra was disappointed that Grimmjow's hands weren't there anymore. Then he felt something push up against him. The tip of Grimmjow's cock was inside of Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra moaned just from the feel of it. It just felt amazing to him, and it was breath taking. Grimmjow put himself inside Ulquiorra the moment he heard Ulquiorra moaned. Grimmjow started to thrust himself inside Ulquiorra. It was fun to see the cuarta's face when he was having sex. It was cute to hear him. It felt good to feel him, to go inside of him, and to have him beneath you, screaming your name. Grimmjow was going towards his climax, and Ulquiorra was going much more faster towards his climax too. Grimmjow was thrusting faster and harder every moment, Ulquiorra was moaning hard every time, which made Grimmjow go faster, which cause Ulquiorra to moan more. Then Ulquiorra did something that suprised Grimmjow. Ulquiorra went ontop of him and started riding on his cock. This felt so good to him, watching Ulquiorra go up and down on him never felt so much good. Grimmjow was holding Ulquiorra's famine hips, and assisting Ulquiorra by moving him. Ulquiorra's hands were on Grimmjow's chest while riding him.

"aahhh GIMMJOOWW!" Ulquiorra came on Grimmow's chest.

which cause there to be a friction in his tight opening, and that made Grimmjow cum. They both layed there panting, and catching their breath. They would have to soon start on the mission Aizen will give them. Neither of them wanted this moment to end but it'll will have to end eventually. But they could always go again.

Out of Grimmjow's door stood Nnorrita, he looked surprised and his wicked smile was on. Damn hearing all this have drove him horny inside, and who could thought out of all the espadas Grimmjow and Ulquiorra would mate together. He didn't care about that for now he was really horny and need to fuck someone or anything.  
"what are you doing Nnorita?" Syzael look a little curious to what Nnorrita was doing.  
Nnorrita perked his eyebrows up in interest.

"hey Syzael if you want I can act it out with you what I was listening to." He took a step towards Syzael.

hey sorry I took soo long in writing please forgive in your hearts DX aslo I kept postponing it for too long I forgot more than a month passed DX and I had to hide the file and make sure when no one would see me type this if they found out O_O...oh boy lmao then it would mean my account gets deleted and I can't type anymore DX but hopefully that won't happened :D Also can someone help me publish this I always have a hard time DX I did one wrong DX and had do delete it and redo it DX

btw small question here is it me or does nnorrita look like a spoon? O3O I wonder if anyone would just grab him and eat cereal by using him as the spoon XD btw people who told me some ideas it will come in the way just give it time XD P.S check this video out its soo kawaii 3 though if you watch in my opinion I always prefer Ulquiorra to be a uke XD and for Gimmjow to be seme XD here's the link :D

.com/watch?v=WSCVvbvOpgE


End file.
